Clannad (universo)
CLANNAD (クラナド, Kuranado?) es una novela visual japonesa desarrollada por la compañía Key, fabricantes de otros juegos como Kanon y Air. Salió al público el 28 de abril de 2004 en edición limitada para PC, luego de postergarse su lanzamiento en varias ocasiones, y meses más tarde, el 8 de agosto, apareció en edición regular. Asimismo hubo versiones para la PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable y Xbox 360. Clannad fue uno de los juegos bishōjo más vendidos el año de su lanzamiento y se le considera también como uno de los más populares en Japón. A diferencia de los anteriores trabajos de la compañía, Kanon y Air, que originalmente fueron lanzadas como novelas visuales de contenido erótico y censuradas para el mercado más joven, Clannad es su primer juego apto para todo público, sin contener situaciones subidas de tono o cualquier indicio de fanservice sexual, excepto tal vez en el anime. Sin embargo, el 25 de noviembre de 2005 se lanzó un spin-off adulto de Clannad, titulado Tomoyo After: It's a Wonderful Life (智代アフター ～It's a Wonderful Life～, Tomoyo Afutāー ～It's a Wonderful Life～?) y enfocado en Tomoyo Sakagami, una de las cinco protagonistas de Clannad. Ha tenido también numerosas adaptaciones: una serie de cuatro mangas en orden cronológico, en las revistas Comic Rush, Comi Digi +, Dengeki G's Magazine y Dragon Age Pure; una película realizada por Toei Animation (quienes también adaptaron Kanon al anime en 2002 y la película de Air), lanzada el 15 de septiembre de 2007; dos temporadas de anime (incluidas dos OVA), producidas por Kyoto Animation (nueva versión de Kanon y la serie de Air) de veintitrés y veinticuatro capítulos; dos CD drama y una novela ligera. Argumento Clannad narra la historia de Okazaki Tomoya, un melancólico estudiante de tercer año de secundaria. Al morir su madre cuando él era joven, queda en custodia de Naoyuki, su padre, quien al verse afectado por esta trágica pérdida acaba hundido en el juego y el alcohol. Las relaciones padre-hijo se complican hasta el punto en que Tomoya decide frecuentar su casa lo menos posible, desarrollando una personalidad cerrada e indiferente, llena de conflictos interiores y sin deseos de superación. Su vida da un giro cuando una mañana de camino a la escuela conoce a Furukawa Nagisa, una enigmática muchacha con cualidades algo fuera de lo corriente y que cambiará su manera de ver el mundo. Desde ese momento comienza una amistad entre ambos. A lo largo de la historia aparecen nuevos compañeros, nuevas situaciones, nuevos desafíos, momentos tristes y alegres, y juntos viven experiencias extrañas e insólitas que les hace entender la fortaleza y fragilidad de la vida. Temática La primera parte de la historia consiste en la vida estudiantil de los personajes, que ocurre en una de las mejores escuelas de la ciudad. Los lugares frecuentados usualmente fuera de ésta son la panadería de los padres de Nagisa o el dormitorio en el que vive Youhei Sunohara, el amigo de Tomoya. A medida que avanza la trama se pueden apreciar atisbos de un mundo alterno que se muestra como un espejismo ante el espectador. Este es un mundo en donde nada nace y nada muere, y donde el tiempo no existe. La segunda parte de la historia tiene lugar en la misma ciudad pero con los personajes ya mayores. A lo largo de Clannad se pueden apreciar numerosos temas. Uno de los principales se relaciona con el tener una familia, pues como nos dice el escritor Jun Maeda, el título de la serie es un término que deriva del irlandés familia o clan.Consiste en el juego de palabras de ''Clann A's '''D'ohbar'' creado por la banda Clannad (grupo musical irlandés), y que quiere decir la familia de Dore. De los seis protagonistas, son Tomoya, Nagisa y Kotomi los únicos que no tienen hermanos, por lo que sus padres se convierten en el factor principal de sus historias. De éstas, la historia de Nagisa se hizo para incorporar lo que Maeda describe como la “familia perfecta”, puesto que, a diferencia de otras, ella y sus padres viven tranquilos y felices. Los personajes de Tomoya y Nagisa fueron hechos en un estilo que ejemplifica el paso hacia la verdadera vida adulta al final de la serie. Las historias de Fuko y Kyou tienen a sus hermanas como elemento principal, mientras que la historia de Tomoyo involucra su familia entera. Un motivo de menor importancia acerca del uso de términos irlandeses está en el opening del juego, Mag Mell, que significa aproximadamente “llano de alegría” y que se relaciona con los mitos de ese país. Por otro lado, el álbum de Clannad, que contiene remixes de las canciones originales del juego, recibe el nombre de Mabigoni, que era una colección de historias en prosa de los manuscritos medievales galeses. Tanto el galés como el irlandés son lenguas celtas. Esta cuenta con una segunda temporada, titulada: CLANNAD after story Novela visual La novela visual de Clannad se divide en dos segmentos. Al principio del juego, solamente el arco de la vida escolar está disponible para jugar, pero una vez terminada, se puede acceder al After Story. Esto está a través de la colección de ocho "luces", u "orbes", que se pueden obtener después de que se termina el recorrido con una personaje; una de las luces desaparecerá de la vida en el high school, pero reaparecerá en el After Story. La vida de high school presenta al protagonista en su último año, conociendo a todos los personajes, aunque el foco se mantiene en las cinco heroínas de la historia. After Story es principalmente una continuación del "orbe" de Nagisa, y se fija inmediatamente después de vida de la escuela cuando Nagisa y Tomoya ahora están viviendo sus vidas como pareja. Las distintas personajes aparecen, pero sólo desempeñan papeles de menor importancia comparados a sus papeles en cada historia. Para ver la conclusión verdadera de Clannad, las trece luces deben ser obtenidas. La jugabilidad de Clannad requiere de poca interacción del jugador mientras que la mayor parte de la duración del juego está centrada en leer el texto que aparece en la pantalla del juego que representa diálogos entre los diferentes personajes o los pensamientos internos del protagonista. Un aspecto importante de Clannad (como en casi cada novela visual) son los "puntos" de la decisión; cuáles aparecen de vez en cuando que dan al jugador la oportunidad de elegir de un número limitado de opciones. El tiempo entre estos puntos de decisión es variable y puede ocurrir dondequiera a partir de un minuto a más. El juego se detiene brevemente en tales momentos y dependiendo de qué decisión toma el jugador, el diagrama progresará en una dirección específica. Hay cinco líneas de diagrama principales que el jugador tendrá la ocasión de experimentar, una para cada una de las heroínas en la historia, y hay un total de trece conclusiones posibles. Cada línea de diagrama se puede alcanzar con respuestas múltiples. Según Key, Clannad es "el trabajo más largo que hayan hecho", según una entrevista a Jun Maeda y Yūto Tonokawa en agosto de 2007. Mientras que ambos trabajos previos de Key, Kanon y AIR, habían sido lanzados primero como juegos para adultos y en seguida censurado para el mercado más joven como la mayoría de los juegos bishōjo, éste, fue lanzado como un juego apto para todo público. Desarrollo El productor ejecutivo de Clannad fue Takahiro Baba de Visual Art's; quien fue también productor ejecutivo de Air. Jun Maeda, uno de los principales guionistas de las tres novelas junto con Kai, y Yūichi Suzumoto, se encargaron de Clannad. Los asistentes para guionistas fueron proporcionados por Tōya Okano. Itaru Hinoue, quien trabajó en el diseño de personajes, encabezó la dirección de arte. Mikipon, Mochisuke, Na-Ga, y Shinory complementaron los gráficos de computadora. Torino proporcionó el arte de fondo. La banda sonora estuvo compuesta principalmente por Shinji Orito, y Magome Togoshi. Cuatro del personal de Key —Kai, Miracle Mikipon, Tōya Okano y Torino— se retiraron tras terminar Clannad. Lanzamiento Clannad, se lanzó el 28 de abril de 2004 en una edición limitada para PC en formato DVD-ROM. Se vendió a 7.500 yenes sin impuestos. La versión para todo público, fue lanzado meses después, el 6 de agosto, al mismo precio que la edición limitada; ambas contenían a los personajes sin expresión de voz. La versión para consola, fue distribuida por Interchannel para la PlayStation 2 el 23 de febrero de 2006, a 7,560 yenes con impuestos. Se incluye el audio para los personajes de la novela visual, excepto Tomoya Okazaki. Una versión portable, jugable en los teléfonos móviles SoftBank 3G y FOMA fue producida por Prototype por medio de Visual Art's Motto, y fue estrenado el 16 de enero de 2008. Una versión para PC, agregándose audio a los personajes, fue lanzado el 29 de febrero de 2008 a 6.800 yenes. Esta versión incluye nuevas gráficas por computadora, mientras que para una versión similar para PlayStation 2 se mantendrían los mismos seiyūs; a excepción del personaje Tomoya. Prototype también produjo una versión para la PlayStation Portable lanzada el 29 de mayo de 2008 a 6.090 yenes y se mantienen los seiyūs del juego para PC. Prototype también distribuirá un juego para la consola Xbox 360 a estrenarse el 17 de julio de 2008. La versión para Xbox 360 utilizará el Xbox Live para distribuir las voces del CD Drama After Story, también producido por Prototype. Adaptaciones Libros Un libro de treinta y nueve páginas llamado pre-Clannad fue publicado por Soft Bank Creative el 15 de abril de 2004. El libro contenía imágenes de la novela visual, una breve explicación de los personajes. Un fan book de ciento sesenta páginas fue publicado por Enterbrain el 12 de octubre de 2004 con detalles de la historia, partituras del opening y ending, y entrevistas a los creadores. Contiene también capítulos extras del Another Story. Un conjunto de catorce historias cortas, fueron editadas en la revista japonesa Dengeki G's Magazine de ASCII Media Works, entre el 30 de julio de 2004 y 30 de agosto de 2005. Trece capítulos más un extra baja el título de Official Another Story Clannad: On the Hillside Path that Light Watches Over (Official Another Story Clannad 光見守る坂道で, Official Another Story Clannad: Hikari Mimamoru Sakamichi de?). Las entregas fueron escritas por el personal de Key, mientras que cada historia estaba acompañada de ilustraciones hechas por el artista japonés GotoP. Dos historias más fueron incluidas cuando se unieron en tankobon el 25 de noviembre de 2005, en un total de 103 páginas. Las historias cortas fueron relanzadas para los teléfonos móviles SoftBank 3G y FOMA realizadas por Prototype a través de Visual Art's Motto a inicios de 2008. Un capítulo se lanza semanalmente para los celulares SoftBank 3G, tres semanas antes de la versión para los FOMA, y una versión para los teléfonos Au será lanzado para el verano boreal de 2008. Película de CLANNAD Toei Animation (quienes también realizaron la primera adaptación a anime de Kanon y la película de Air) anunciaron durante el Tokyo Anime Fair del 23 de marzo de 2006 que una película de la novela visual Clannad sería estrenada. El diseño de personajes original estuvo a cargo de Itaru Hinoue, director de arte de Key quien trabajó en la novela visual. Estos diseños fueron usados como plantilla para Megumi Kadonosono quien dio los cambios para la película. Kadonosono previamente había trabajado en en una película animada a inicios de 2007: Oshare Majo Love and Berry: Shiawase no Mahō como director de arte, y en Kiddy Grade, como diseñador de los personajes. El guion fue escrito por Makoto Nakamura quien trabajó en el primer Kanon en 2002, y la película de Air en 2005. La película de Clannad fue estrenada el 15 de septiembre de 2007, dirigida por el mismo director de Air, Osamu Dezaki. La película es una reinterpretación de la historia central de Clannad siendo Nagisa Furukawa la heroína protagonista. Su distribución en DVD tuvo tres ediciones: edición para coleccionistas, edición especial, y la edición regular, lanzadas el 7 de marzo de 2008. Anime El 15 de marzo de 2007, la estación televisiva BS-i anunció una serie de televisión de Clannad mediante un tráiler de tan sólo treinta segundos, transmitido al final de la adaptación de Kanon. Clannad fue producido por Kyoto Animation y dirigido por Tatsuya Ishihara, quien también trabajó en otras adaptaciones de las novelas de Key como Air, y Kanon. El anime fue transmitido entre el 4 de octubre de 2007 y el 27 de marzo de 2008, con un total de 23 de los 24 episodios planificados; la transmisión de la serie fue anunciada el 11 de agosto de 2007 en el festival de TBS, Anime Festa. El anime fue dividido en ocho DVD, siendo estrenados entre el 9 de diciembre de 2007 y el 16 de julio de 2008 por Pony Canyon, conteniendo cada disco tres episodios. De los veinticuatro, veintitrés fueron transmitidos en televisión, siendo los veintidós primeros, una historia y el veintitrés, un extra. El último episodio será lanzado como OVA en el octavo DVD el 16 de julio de 2008 y trata de una historia paralela a la serie, donde Tomoya y Tomoyo son pareja. El OVA fue visto en pre estreno el 31 de mayo de 2008 para una audiencia de cuatrocientas personas escogidas vía una campaña por postal. El opening fue "Mag Mell" ~cuckool mix 2007~ (メグメル～cuckool mix 2007～, '"Mag Mell" ~cuckool mix 2007~''?) interpretado por Eufonius, un remix de ''"Mag Mell" -cockool mix-'', presentado en el tercer disco del OST de la novela visual, quien a su vez es un remix de ''"Mag Mell" (メグメル, Megu Meru?). El ending fue "Una gran familia de Dango" (だんご大家族, Dango Daikazoku?) interpretado por Chata. Presenta la misma melodía que "Pequeñas palmas" (小さなてのひら, Chiisana Tenohira?), ending del After Story de la novela visual. El resto del soundtrack, es una muestra del juego, incluyendo Clannad Original Soundtrack, Mabinogi, ''-Memento-'', Sorarado, y Sorarado Append. Según lo anunciado en la edición de mayo de 2008 (publicado el 30 de marzo de 2008) de la revista Dengeki G's Magazine, Kyoto Animation produciría una segunda serie titulada Clannad After Story que animaría, como afirma el título, la segunda parte de la novela visual, el After Story, continuación de la historia de Nagisa. El anime sería transmitido con el mismo personal y seiyūs de la primera serie. Después del ending del episodio veintitrés de la primera serie de Clannad, un tráiler de veinticinco segundos de la segunda serie fue emitida. Finalmente Clannad After Story fue publicada el 3 de octubre de 2008. Esta segunda temporada contó con 22 capítulos junto a otros tres especiales. El opening de esta temporada fue "Toki wo Kizamu Uta" interpretado por Lia, la que también interpretó el ending "Torch". La transmisión de la segunda temporada finalizó el 13 de marzo de 2009. Manga El primer manga original de Clannad empezó a publicarse en la revista Comic Rush desde el 7 de mayo de 2005 con el título de Clannad Cómic Oficial. La editora Jive reunió todos los episodios en 5 tankobon; el quinto publicándose el 7 de marzo de 2008. La historia fue adaptada de la novela visual e ilustrada por el mangaka Juri Misaki. Los primeros dos volúmenes contienen seis capítulos cada uno, mientras que el tercero, siete. El segundo manga de Clannad, con el título de Otra historia oficial de Clannad: En el sendero a la ladera en que la luz vigila (光見守る坂道で, Hikari Mimamoru Sakamishi de?) empezó a publicarse desde el 21 de julio de 2007 en la revista Comi Digi +, de la editora Flex Comix. La historia fue adaptada de una corta historia de colección, y fue ilustrado por Rino Fujii. El primer tankobon fue lanzado por Broccoli el 21 de febrero de 2008 en versión limitada y regular. La versión limitada, incluía un cuaderno negro con el emblema de la escuela en donde estudia Tomoya en la portada. Para conmemorar la venta, se realizó una sesión de firma de autógrafos del mangaka el 2 de marzo de 2008 en Gamers in Nagoya, Japón. Una tercera entrega de Clannad empezó a publicarse desde el 30 de junio de 2007 en la revista seinen japonesa Dengeki G's Magazine, de la editora ASCII Media Works. La historia fue adaptada de lanovela visual, e ilustrada por Shaa. El primer tankobon fue publicado el 27 de febrero de 2008. Un cuarto manga bajo el título de Clannad: Mi querida Tomoyo se está publicando desde el 20 de febrero de 2008 en la revista shōnen Dragon Age Pure, de Fujimi Shobō. La historia se centra en la historia de Tomoyo de la novela visual, y es ilustrado por Yukiko Sumiyoshi. Hay también cuatro antologías producidas por diferentes compañías e ilustrados por una multitud de mangakas. El primero en publicarse, fue el 24 de junio de 2004 titulada Clannad y lanzada por Ohzora, bajo la etiqueta Twin Heart Comics. Terminó su serialización el 25 de abril de 2005 con un total de cinco volúmenes. La segunda, de un solo volumen, fue publicada por la editora Jive el 25 de enero de 2005 titulada Comic Antología de Clannad: Otra Sinfonía. La tercera antología, fue publicada en dos volúmenes por Ichijinsha el 25 de junio y el 24 de julio de 2004 como DNA Media Comics; un volumen especial fue lanzado el 25 de diciembre de 2007. El último, una colección yonkoma fue publicada por la editora Enterbrain bajo el título Magi-Cu 4-koma Clannad, el 25 de febrero de 2008. Cada antología fue escrita e ilustrada por 20 personas cada volumen. Categoría:Universos